My Way
by bluetopaziez
Summary: Four cheats on Tris. Tris escapes Dauntless. No actual Percy Jackson characters. Just some gods and godesses. No great at summarys but I think you might like it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tris Pov:

I decided to go to Tobias's room because I got bored. Tobias always cheers me up. We always have a great time. The war is over and everything is so much easier on us now so we have lots of free time. I wonder what Tobias is doing right now. I can't believe everything that happened last month the gates were open and you could go out and in freely. Also outside isn't all that bad. As I walk into the room I see Tobias making out with a girl but one extra little problem the girl is naked and Tobias is in his boxers. I quietly take my box of stuff slam the door on my way out. I can't believe Tobias cheated on me. I take my stuff and run

"Hey Tris! Wait up." Tobias yells behind me. I don't stop I run straight to my room and burst into tears. I pick up a picture of me and Tobias and throw it against the wall. I tear the sheets off my bed and throw them on the ground I take all pictures of me and Tobias and burn them. While I do that I am still in the process of destroying my room. But then of my desk I notice an envelope. It says:

_Dear, Beatrice_

_We have recently heard you broke up with a cheater. Well we have great news for you come meet us at the building you enter this compound at. Come at midnight._

_Do you believe in Greek Gods?_

Interesting letter I haven't even told Christina yet. Oh that reminds me I need to go call her. Like right about now and the pictures are now a pile of ashes and my room is a mess ah well it is not like I am going to sleep tonight anyway once I'm done talking to whoever I am talking to I am leaving the town.

"Hey Chris got some news to tell you meet me right now." I text to her

"KK oh hints puh-lease" She replies

"Fine if four tries to come in don't let him understood?" I text back. Then the doorbell rings I answer it and when the door opens there is Christina fighting off four. I let Chris in and kick him out he is there begging and I realize it.

So what's up Tris? she asks me

Four is a fat-ass cheater. I reply

OMGHHKP no way deets? She asks

I go into his room and he is making out with a naked girl and he's in his boxers. I say.

We change the subject and talk about girly stuff until 11:30 and we head out Four is following me like a sad puppy. Trying to talk to me but I told him to go fuck some other girl again and go away and then we had an argument which was probably just me going shut up! And go away! Then I'm off to meet these people.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I made my way to the roof of the building. I wondered what was going on. Once I arrived I saw three women. One was dressed in a Midnight Blue what

looked like a toga. The second lady wore the same thing but her dress was blush pink. The third lady wore the same dress in grey. They all were exceptionally

beautiful.

"Hello Beatrice we understand you have been cheated on do you want to make sure that never happens again?" The blue lady asks.

"Uh Duh who likes to be cheated on in fact I don't understand Why I liked him anyway he is just a filthy disgusting guy." I said matter- of-

factly. The pink one is gaping at me. The grey one just looks well interested. Sorta like the Erudites.

"Have you ever heard of the greek myths?" Grey asks me.

"Yeah I know mostly about three of the goddesses Artemis, Aphrodite and Athena." I say I may have done a little research before meeting these people.

"Well how about we turn you into an eternal maiden warrior?" Pinky says

" I laugh and how exactly do you expect to do that?" I shoot back. Then all of a sudden they all grow like 20 feet taller.

"The myths remember well they aren't myths at all all the gods are alive." The blue one says.

" So wait a minute the gods are all real so you guys must be Artemis, Athena and Aphrodite." I gasp they all nod

"We came to give you an offer. Aphrodite's benefit you will become a beautiful woman you will get the body you have always wanted. Athena's

offer will make you the best battle strategist there is. My offer is I will train you to become the best warrior there is I will train you in hand to hand combat,

guns, knives, bows and arrows and everything you could want to be trained in." Artemis says

"But there is a catch you can't get married you can date and have a boyfriend but you can't get married another advantage you get eternal

life." Athena says

"Do you accept?" Asks Aphrodite this is amazing so my answer is.

"Absolutely!" I say then I feel bubbly and good. Then I realize my feet are off the floor. Then their gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Tris POV

Once I got back on my feet I walked back to my apartment. I started packing things and I thought about where I could go. You see after the war the fence was open to the public and people were allowed to go out. We even found a whole another community out there. I packed my bags and out the door I went. I didn't bring much since the goddesses promised to supply me with weapons and other necessary materials. So pretty much I just brought all the money I had on me and my credit cards and some makeup. Then I stepped out of my apartment and just as I was about to lock it I stared at it thinking about what I was going to do. I looked at all my furniture it made me think of all the memories I had made here then I thought of…Tobias. I started to get angry all over again I slammed the door and marched down to the Chicago City Administration Department and gave them my key and told them I was leaving this city. Tobias got a promotion you see and now the control room monitors the whole city and this is where he worked. With just my luck the man at the desk was Tobias. I gasped then I stormed out of the building.

"Hey! Wait! Tris! I can explain please! Where are you going?!" Tobias yelled he started to race behind me. I broke into a sprint sprinting here and there weaving in between people. Once I was sure I had lost him I went to the entrance of the fence. Not the main exit the one nobody knows about the part only I knew about since this entrance was secluded there were overgrown trees and bushes everywhere. I marched right through it.

* * *

Tobias POV

I was so mad at myself. I. LOST. TRIS. I felt like such a douche bag and I guess I deserved it but… but what I don't have an excuse. I thought to myself are you really going to let her go so easily? No. I followed her. She didn't seem to notice me so I just kept on walking I realized she was leaving not only leaving the Dauntless compound she was leaving the entire city of Chicago.

* * *

Tris POV

I walked around for awhile not exactly knowing where to go but I had a gut instinct so I just followed that. Then I walked up to a boardwalk like thing it lead to a beautiful crystal blue river. I knelt down to get some water and I cleaned myself off. I knew I had to cross the river I just didn't know how I called the goddesses for help then I noticed something on my wrist glowing. I bracelet. Then the goddesses seemed to fly out from the moonstone on it.

"I see you've made it this far congratulations not many maidens can make it this far before giving up and running back to their oh so sweet disgusting youths," Artemis preached. It made me feel nice.

"Thank you, I understand I need to cross this river how do I do that?" I asked the three.

"Have you even attempted to get across you know you have so many unimaginable powers now" Athena smirked wisely.

That didn't make me feel so great Aphrodite just seemed to be daydreaming. I had a feeling she just wasn't as into this quest for me as the others that was fine I didn't have much respect for her anyways.

Once I finished my train of thought I noticed they were gone. I felt like someone was following me I looked around I didn't notice anybody so I thought about this to get across the river I either needed to swim or fly across. I imagined becoming a water maiden and I felt the silky water on my skin then I jumped off the boardwalk and I floated across. It felt absolutely amazing. I noticed I had magically changed into a beautiful blue silk dress there was a headband on my head hippie style. Nice and I had beautiful white leather boots.

"TRIS! WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING DON'T LEAVE ME!" I turn around I knew Tobias was following me. Then all the fury comes rushing in me again I notice the water starts to swirl then I raise my arm and a huge tentacle made out of water comes and throws him out of the way. Satisfied as I am I turn around and continue across the river.


End file.
